my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Tiara (TV series)
Sypnosis The story started when Prince (Ren Silva) was on his way to his father's company until he was stop by his step brother's man and tortured him and left him in the forest to die, but luckily was found by a traveler who quickly send him to a nearby hospital. After many months he recovers but unfortunately he loses his memories, nothing left not even a single cent in his pocket, but fortunately he received help by Leslie (Harlene Bautista) the nurse who had taking care of him while he was in a bad condition. Cast *Ren Silva as Prince Ferreira/Benjie = Son of a rich businessman and the heir of the Ferreira family. After having an amnesia 'cause by his step brother, he later works in a ranch owned by the Gomez family and also where he mets Tiara (Elisabeth Howell) and later falls in love with her. As he tries to recover his memories with the help of Tiara, he will uncover some dark secrets upon family issues and claim what is rightfully his. *Elisabeth Howell as Tiara Angeles = Eldest daughter of Eusebio (Juan Lopez) and Elena (Olivia Vera) Angeles, she is showned to be quite and intelligent but on the other side she is hillarious and funny though she only shows it on her family and close friends. She also graduated from doctorate's degree and love her profession very much that's why she is sometimes seen really possesive when it comes to medical stuff. She will also later falls in love with Prince and helps him recovers his memories. *Richard Smith as Dr. Nathaniel "Nathan" Gomez = Tiara and Alice's school mate and co-worker, they've known each other a long time since they go to the same college universities, he also graduates from doctorate's degree with Tiara and Alice, it is also hinted that he has a secret crush on Tiara, that's why sometimes he gets jealous of other guys that's being close with Tiara including Prince. He will later fall for Alice. *Meilin Li as Alice Ramirez = Tiara and Nathaniel's school mate and co-worker, she also graduated in the same college universities that Tiara and Nathaniel goes into as well as going in the same hospital that they work into. She once been saved by Prince and had grown a secret crush on him, she will later fall for Nathan. *Nick Servantes as Daniel Ferreira = Step brother of Prince and the one who will plot to kill Prince but unfortunately his plans failed, but succeeded on being the next heir of the Ferreira family after Prince's disappearance. Supporting Cast *'Jacob Benitez' as Franco Ferreira = Father of Prince and Daniel, and the owner of Ferreira Inc. and Rancho Paradiso. *'Sophia Martinez' as Victoria Ferreira = Mother of Prince and Daniel, and the owner of Ferreira Hotel. *'Juan Lopez' as Eusebio "Jun" Angeles = Father of Tiara, Ace, and Princess. He is the owner of Angeles Inc. *'Olivia Vera' as Elena Angeles = Mother of Tiara, Ace, and Princess, and the vice president of Angeles Inc. *Marvin Quezon as Ace Angeles = Elder brother of Tiara and Princess. He very protective over his sisters especially Tiara of whom is very popular with guys, that's why he observes every guy or boyfriend to be of Tiara. He is the one managing their family's ranch in the province called Rancho Paradiso. *Krystal Kuga as Princess Angeles = younger sister of Tiara and Ace, she is shown to be bratty and intelligent and is really good at drawing and singing, she is currently helping out at her mom's hotel as a manager and going to school at the same time. She is sometimes jealous of her elder sister Tiara for being cool at everything that's why she tries her best to not put down her parents. *Harlene Bautista as Leslie Perez = A nurse in the province where Prince was send to and she is also the one that take care of Prince while his in a bad condition. She is also the one that reccomends Prince to work at Rancho Paradiso which is owned by the Angeles family. *Alexandra Torres as Lisa Magdayao = Best friend of Princess Guest Cast *Adrian Zapate as Young Prince *Alexandra Iverson as Young Tiara *'Ami Hashimoto' as Young Alice *Alex Rivera as Young Daniel *'Victor Flores' as Young Ace *Daniella Paredes as Young Princess